892-IV
892-IV was the fourth planet of the 892 system. As Spock noted, it was a M-class planet with a striking resemblance to Earth. The land/water proportion, density (5.5g), diameter at the equator (7917 ml) and atmosphere (78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen) were exactly like those on Earth. However, unlike Miri's planet, the layout of the continents was different. ( ) History This planet was cited as evidence of Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development. The English language had evolved, and a parallel of the Roman Empire existed here. whose front has the words HONNEUR ET PATRIE, suggesting that the French language also evolved on the planet.}} By the 23rd century, the planet had reached the development of Earth's 20th century. Technology included radio communications, road system and powered transportation (such as the Jupiter 8), but no atomic power. Gladiator games became televised. With each century even slaves received rights to medicine and government payments in their old age; the Empire eventually managed stopping rebellions and even wars for 400 years achieving stability. The Romans believed in a pantheon of gods, but a nascent movement known as Children of the Son, a parallel to Christianity on Earth, started to be embraced by gladiators, slaves and even Senators, disrupting the stability of the conservative Empire. In 2262, the Federation class 4 stardrive survey vessel was badly damaged by a meteor in the system and a landing party beamed down to obtain iridium ore for repairs. The part were met by the locals, led by Proconsul Claudius Marcus who considered ruinous, to his highly conservative society if word of its existence should be carried elsewhere; the officers were regarded as captured barbarians and forced to fight as gladiators. The Captain R.M. Merik however became First Citizen. Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the visited the planet 892-IV six years later, on stardate 4040.7 after investigating the debris of the Beagle. They weld held captives both by fugitives and later the proconsul, and Merik. The Enterprise managed to escape and speculated that the new religion might bring the ruin of the Empire, much like Christianity did to the Roman Empire. ( ) Geography 892-IV had several oceans and at least three continents. It was politically subdivided into a number of provinces. * City Arena * City Prison * Massachusetts Institute of Technology Background Magna Roma (FGC-892 IV) was located in the Beta Quadrant. The official name of the government was the Roman Empire. It was a non-aligned world that hadn't yet become warp capable. Planetary capital was Rome. The dominant species were the humanoid citizens and barbarians. In 2378, there were an estimated 8.6 billion people living on the planet. The society's technology was nearly equivalent to the mid-21st century on Earth. (Star Trek: Star Charts, page 54) Apocrypha This planet was described in the non-canon Worlds of the Federation as being very similar to Earth, to the point that the shape of its continents and other planets of its solar system are nearly identical. Both the original and the remastered version of "Bread and Circuses" showed a very different continental arrangement. This work established the indigenous name of the planet as Magna Roma. External Links * de:892-IV fr:892-IV nl:892-IV Category:Planets